


Took a deep breath like, "Ooh"

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, I say anxiety, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, but its not mentioned, but not explicit in the fic, just i mean the characters were anxious about the events, non idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: "Would you believe me if I said that Jeonghan confessed to me and I thanked him?"Or, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are idiots.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Kudos: 62





	Took a deep breath like, "Ooh"

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss pretty much lifted from Lou Miller's Home for Wayward Girls by theothersusan because it killed me and now it will kill you. Hopefully.
> 
> Title from Imagine by Ariana Grande (Knew you were perfect after the first kiss/Took a deep breath like, "Ooh")
> 
> Characters not mine, this is fiction.  
> Enjoy!

Jeonghan thought he was over his crush on Seungcheol.

He had really been sure.

‘Had’ being the operative word.

He’d confessed about three months ago, more out of irritation at the fact that this crush had been going on for five years and showed no sign of being either returned or of going away, and he hoped that if Seungcheol turned him down that he could move on. However, Seungcheol just said “Thanks for telling me” and left it at that.

Jeonghan had offered to give him space, to get their mutual friends to stop their “parent” jokes and jokes about the two of them, to stop being his normal touchy self with Seungcheol in case he felt uncomfortable, but Seungcheol had said “I don’t mind it, so unless it bothers you, there’s no need to change.”

So Jeonghan had… let it be. He didn’t go out of his way to see Seungcheol or to avoid him, but that wasn’t hard. Seungcheol worked weeknights and Jeonghan worked weekends, so they were rarely at the same group gatherings. And when they were, Jeonghan tried his best to act normal but to stay with others as much as possible.

And so his crush had mainly disappeared. Mainly. There was no stopping himself from appreciating the view when Seungcheol turned up to parties dressed to kill, that would be some form of torture, and sure even nuns could look at the menu. They just couldn’t order.

So on a whole, Jeonghan was working through it.

Tonight was challenging him. It was Mingyu’s 22nd, and they were in Krypto, a new gay bar that had opened in town. The music was decent and the dance floor was pretty big. It was a nice place, except the bar service was so slow. Jeonghan had been waiting for nearly ten minutes and the people beside him had been served but not him. It was ridiculous.

But for some reason, someone put their hand on his hip, and their chin on his shoulder and Jeonghan froze, ready to weaponise his elbows , but before he could do anything, the person spoke.

“It’s only me. I’m testing a theory” It was Seungcheol. Jeonghan froze for a whole different reason. What was he doing holding him close like they were a couple?

“Relax, Jeonghan” Seungcheol rubbed his thumb over his hipbone and Jeonghan forced his body to relax. 

“What theory?” at least his voice was steady.

“You get served in gay bars based on how gay you look”

“Well then I should have been served ages ago, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes, he looked more gay than Seungcheol, but what even was that? Gay bars should know better than to judge someone’s gayness based on their appearance.

“Yeah yeah, but you haven’t and now we look like a couple. I mean, it’s not even like we’re lying that much”

What? Jeonghan’s brain short circuited. Not even like we’re lying? Had he entered an alternate universe?

“But we’re not together?” shit why did that sound like a question?

“No, obviously not. But neither of us are straight”

“Right right” right?

“Hey, what can I get you two?” Oh a bartender. Jeonghan’s brain rebooted quick enough to order. But it was only when the drinks arrived that Jeonghan realised he had unconsciously ordered for Seungcheol too. Why was his life like this?

“Well I guess there is some truth to your theory then” Jeonghan said as they broke apart and stepped away from the bar. Seungcheol smiled, a little awkwardly, and went back to the group.

Jeonghan downed his drink and then slipped outside as quickly as he possibly could, ringing Joshua. He hadn’t been able to come to the party, he was visiting his family that weekend, but please please please pick up.

“Jeonghan is everything ok? You’re supposed to be at the party?” Joshua picked up on the third ring.

“Seungcheol just pretended we were a couple so we’d get served quicker”

“...what?”

“What am I supposed to do with that Shua?!”   


Seungcheol was a complete idiot.

He’d had a crush on Jeonghan for the longest time, they were in the same classes in uni, they hung around with the same people, he made him smile, he was gorgeous. Seungcheol just didn’t really know what to do with it. So he did what he did best, he ignored it, tried to date other people, and hoped that it would go away.

Crushes went away right?

But then, just as he thought that maybe it was gone, when his first thoughts in the morning were no longer “I wonder how Jeonghan is today”, when he didn’t want to kiss him every time he saw him anymore, then Jeonghan dropped a bombshell.

They’d been taking a coffee break after several hours of intense study in the library, and Jeonghan had taken a sip, swallowed and then looked at him. “Seungcheol, I need to say something. I don’t expect anything back, I’m not looking for anything, I just need to say it. I’ve had a crush on you for five years.”

Seungcheol’s brain had short circuited. He’d stared at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan must have taken that for offense because he started to ramble about how he was sorry if it made him uncomfortable, he’d stop if he wanted him to, he wouldn’t touch him or hug him if that made him uncomfortable. Seungcheol tuned him out for a few seconds.

He opened his mouth to say that he felt the same way, but what came out instead was “No, that’s ok. It doesn't make me uncomfortable, don’t stop unless you want to. Thank you for telling me” and they’d gone back to studying like nothing had happened.

That was no excuse for why he suddenly got imbued with confidence and slid up behind Jeonghan at the bar, and wrapped himself around his back to “pretend they were a couple in order to get drinks faster”

Jeonghan had tensed at his touch, and stayed tense the entire time, even though Seungcheol had felt him trying to relax. And then the minute they had their drinks, he’d vanished.

Seungcheol went back to the group.

“You were looking awfully cosy with Jeonghan over there?” Mingyu smirked at him and Seungcheol sighed.

“Would you believe me if I said that Jeonghan confessed to me and I thanked him?”

Mingyu looked at him for a solid minute without blinking and then, laughing, pushed him ahead of him and towards the smoking garden.

“You are an idiot. You’ve been head over heels for him for the past three years, this is getting ridiculous. There he is,” Mingyu pointed over to where Jeonghan was on the phone, curled into himself in a corner, “Go and kiss him or tell him you’re mad about him or something because I have money on this and it’s my birthday so you have to do what I say.”

Seungcheol was momentarily distracted by the idea of a betting ring but then Jeonghan looked up, and Mingyu pushed him forward.

“Joshua, I got to go, it's Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said, hanging up and putting away his phone.

“Jeonghan, I didn’t mean to say thank you three months ago, I meant to say that I felt the same and I’ve been in love with you for the past three years. If you still-”

Jeonghan pulled him in by the wrist and kissed him. It was slightly awkward, because Seungcheol wasn’t expecting it and he was slightly too far away, but then he stepped closer, and Jeonghan’s free hand came up to cradle Seungcheol’s jaw, and everything just fell into place. The kiss went from zero to sixty so fast that it made Seungcheol’s head spin and he had to break the kiss to breathe for several seconds because he was dizzy. From a kiss. He hadn’t realised that that was possible.

“Of course I’m still into you Seungcheol” Jeonghan whispered against his lips before kissing him again, sweetly, and pulling back. “Let’s go back to the others,”

Seungcheol didn’t trust his voice, and held Jeonghan’s hand tightly instead of answering. Maybe this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
